Wandering with Friends
by Limited Master RX
Summary: Having to survive with few isn't the best when danger is everywhere. To not know when you'll make it through the next day.


Running, that was what a few did. A silver mech turned; bright blue optics focused upon the oncoming storm. The war should've ended, except, something forced it to continue. A poison continued to reach for those still free. The silver mech fired a few shots from his orange weapon before bolting away.

"Do not let him get away!" Someone screamed. (The silver mech cringed; his Spark racing faster at each step he took. Past the ruins, bodies, and the graves of those unnamed. They didn't deserve this. No one did. He lifted his helm to the sight of a few boxes covered in burlap and smiled. The silver mech slid underneath one of the supports to the box. He froze, tears in his optics as the pounding of footsteps echoed behind him.

Ruins fell, bodies flew through the sky, they searched through those long forgotten. Scars running deep in their armor. The silver mech glanced at them. Optimus, Ironhide, Skyfire, Sunstreaker, and Ratchet. All bearing darker shades of their traditional colors and deep cracks. Letting Dark Energon pulse through them. Purple optics glowed; their mouth guards hiding whatever remained of their original selves)

"He's not here!" Ironhide snarled. "Good job Ironhide." Skyfire snarked. "Of course you have to blame me, your the one with the wings, so get going!" Ironhide barked. (Skyfire gripped a gun; aiming at Ironhide) "You sure about that you weakling?" Skyfire growled. "Enough you two!" Ratchet screamed. (The two 'Autobots' paused; both looking at the medic and the Prime)

"You've argued enough, we can't find him by arguing!" Optimus roared. (The others stayed silent, Sunstreaker looked around) "Then where could he have run?" Sunstreaker asked. (Optimus moved his helm to the east) "He's further away; we need to go before he disappears." Optimus ordered. (They transformed and drove away; leaving the silver mech alone.

He climbed away from the box, tears down his optics. Standing up to brush away any bruises on his armor. He sighed, knocking on the box. The mech stood back as parts of nearby rubble opened up.

A tan mech stood over Roller. His bright blue optics focused upon the smaller mech. Train parts on his back and limbs. A caboose opened up, letting two figures step out. Both femmes, one bearing blue armor with flexible parts resembling a dress. Helicopter blades stretched down on her skinny frame. Standing next to her was a femme with cream cheese colored armor. Bearing a dark red interior; Cadillac parts all around her body. The silver mech smiled at the femme)

"They left." The silver mech sighed. "Pretty close, still, I don't understand what caused them to go berserk." The tan mech said. (He stretched, letting his armor plates move) "What else can we do? Decepticons are gone and Autobots, we're the last ones alive, unlike those outside." The blue femme sighed. "Roller, Silk, Burlap, we need to go. I'm worried the Autotroopers will return." The cream cheese femme said. "Are you sure about that Velvet? You know the last you said that we almost got killed." Silk chided. "Calm down Silk, we need to rest a little before we do anything else." Burlap replied. (Silk nodded, climbing up a nearby building. Roller looked around, not noticing Velvet approaching him)

"I'm sorry." Velvet apologized. "No need to apologize, we're all worried about whats going to happen next." Roller sighed. (The two looked up, finding Silk on the building) "What do you think she sees up there?" Velvet asked. "The same of course, ruins." Burlap added. (He stretched again, armor tensing as he reached for the sky.

Silk walked up to the three) "Clear, we should get going before those Autobots find us." Silk said. (Burlap nodded and walked away to a few intact tracks) "Get into the caboose guys, we're going to be busy." Burlap said. (He transformed, the box reattached to himself. Roller, Velvet, and Silk approached the box)

"Have everything we need?" Roller asked. "Yep, Burlap salvaged whatever he could." Silk answered. (She walked up to the crate covered in burlap) "Now lets go." Burlap said. (Silk sat onto the box) "Well, you coming?" Silk asked. (Roller and Velvet sat onto the caboose) "Now lets hurry before they return." Burlap said. (He started to move across the metallic planet.

Roller and Velvet sat together. Staring at the passing cities, all destroyed from dangerous actions. Silk glanced down at them) "You two alright?" Silk asked. "No, I'm still wounded from my escape." Roller sighed. (Velvet placed a servo onto Roller's shoulder) "Oh, that's easy, have to do a bit of rewiring." Velvet soothed. "Good, because its going to take a while for us to get to the next major town." Silk said. (She inspected a rifle, plucking out any pieces of useless metal.

Roller sighed as Velvet backed away from his shoulder. Systems repaired for the most part. He smiled and looked at a nearby abandoned carnival) "See all that?" Roller asked. "Yeah, what do you think it was like before the war?" Velvet asked. "Burlap and I used to go there a lot. Wish I could see it in a better state, except, what are wishes anyway if they can't fulfill anything?" Silk asked. (Velvet looked up at the femme. Now resting on the box; she looked at the two. Now having a black visor on her faceplates)

"Silk, we have to hold onto something, the desire, why we haven't given up." Roller sighed. "I guess." Silk said. "What do you believe in, Roller?" Velvet asked. "Hope, the day when we'll be able to live in peace." Roller explained. "I hope that day comes soon." Velvet said. She hugged Roller and stared at the broken towers in the distance.


End file.
